User blog:KotoriMinami/Kotori Minami's LoLosers Season 1 Week 3 Power Rankings
In the second edition of my weekly LoLosers Power Rankings, a team was DQ'ed from the tournament as well as having another three drops following that. On top of that, some teams rose to the occasion to grab higher spots in the rankings, including Element Liquid, who continues their dominance over this league. 1. Element Liquid (4-0) After defeating Element Volt during the Week 3 games last weekend, and Lv18 being DQ'ed from the tournament, Element Liquid easily sits number one in the Power Rankings. Strong team play and a seemingly unpenetratable strategy has them sitting far ahead of the rest of the league. 2. Element Volt (1-1) With many of the teams they faced dropping, as well as a heartbreaking loss to Element Liquid last week, their record has been reset to 1-1, which definitely doesn't showcase their abilities in this tournament. Sitting on only their win again Top Rated though, this second spot definitely isn't as secure as it was last week, but will get the chance soon to take on the other teams that are still participating in the tournament. 3. LCS MAKES US MOIST LUCY (1-1) After playing the most confusing game of the season against ANNIE, a game in which they dominated before surrendering, they were able to take down Top Rated. LUCY is certainly rising through the ranks of LoLosers and could be a dark horse to take down Element Liquid in their game Day 7. 4. Top Rated (2-2) Definitely the most disappointing team up to this point in LoLosers, a sudden change to their roster in which they switched their jungler has left Top Rated scrambling. With two tough losses to Element Volt and LUCY, Top Rated now gets to face Element Liquid, who appears to be running away with first in the league. This is their chance to prove that they truly are deserving of being Top Rated. 5. CR Inc EVO (1-2) CR Inc EVO definitely picked up the victory they needed against ANNIE, finally snapping the long losing streak as well as proving that they do deserve to be put above the "bottom pack" by winning that game. With a meeting against LUCY coming up next weekend, EVO will be put to the test against a very tough team, and it could determine whether they can break the Top 4. 6. Cloud 10 (0-2) After a confusing weekend allows Cloud 10 to take the weekend off, it's up to them to try to pull off their first win of the season. Facing ANNIE next weekend gives them a chance to finally pull off that victory, but if they can't pull it off, making it to the playoffs seems like a very unlikely case for them. 7. LCS MAKES US MOIST ANNIE (1-2) ANNIE finally picked up their first victory of the season against their sister team, LUCY, this weekend, but not after getting stomped in a teleport smite, all mid troll game before the troll surrender vote by LUCY came out. Losing to CR Inc EVO undid the happiness of the victory for ANNIE though, and it's back to work if they want to become a playoff team. Category:Blog posts